Iron Sissi
Iron Sissi is the fourth episode of season 12 and the 240th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Xana activating a tower on the Lyoko's Desert Sector and in Herbs room Xana came out of Herbs lamp and took control of his robot Iron Sissi that wasn't seen since The Robots. and soon it was turned on and it had the Xana logo. Meanwhile at Kadic.................. Jeremy was working on his computer about how to get through the virus on the Xanadu tower when suddenly Aelita came in and asked him if he was doing well on the research. Jeremy soon told her that it wasn't going well and it will take some more time to get through evening more. Aelita promises to be with him so they can work on getting through the shields together. Later that day at the lunchroom everyone gathered together and they started to discussing about what Jeremy was doing with Aelita about the shields of Xanadu, and soon both Jeremy and Aelita came in and they told the others that they have finally located the second shield protecting the main Xanadu tower. Yumi asked when are they gonna go take it down and Aelita told them tonight which everyone was glad that they were ready for the next shield. Just as our heroes were about to leave for the factory Iron Sissi suddenly appeared in front of them and the heroes were wondering what was she doing out all by herself. Odd made a joke saying that if made a program to move on its own then Herb must of upgraded the program, suddenly the Iron Sissi robot had the Xana logo appear on his eyes and the heroes saw it and Ulrich said that it was Xana who made Iron Sissi come out to play. Ulrich and Odd told the others to hurry to the factory to deactivate the tower right away as they will hold Iron Sissi off. As they were about to fight Iron Sissi made a double of herself to fight both Odd and Ulrich and while that was happening the others reached the factory and soon Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko right away, Xana had sended to Krabs to guard the tower. Meanwhile the two Iron Sissi's were attacking Odd and Ulrich and they decided to fuse together into one big giant Iron Sissi which Odd and Ulrich were shocked about and they decided to call Jeremy and tell him the bad news. Jeremy soon got the news and he told the others about it who were on Lyoko still, meanwhile on Lyoko our heroes found the tower with Krabs guarding it. Aelita soon fired her energy field at one of them and it was destroyed, William got rid of the other one very easy and Yumi soon got rid of the the last one which was also destroyed. the giant Iron Sissi was soon making very big cannon to blow up Ulrich and Odd while Aelita went inside the tower, Odd and Ulrich were praying and hoping that Aelita would hurry up. Aelita got to the Code pad and she soon putted in the Code: Lyoko and the tower was soon deactivated with Iron Sissi falling apart and falling into pieces with Ulrich and Odd looking at each other with smiling faces. Jeremy launched a return to the past saying returning to the past now, Later that day at the factory Jeremy told the others that since they didn't get the other shields they have to start first thing tomorrow morning but Odd told him that they couldn't because it was school which Jeremy said that it was a weekend it was Saturday as everyone laughs what jeremy said and evening Odd had to laugh along too. Trivia * This marks the second and final appearance of Iron Sissi. * This episode was almost a reference to when Xana took control of Kiwi 2.